


Unification Talks

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Everything but the thumb, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dimitri and Edelgard are having difficulties relaxing enough around each other to consummate their arranged marriage. Fortunately, Byleth is happy to help.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous, Dimigard Week, FE3H Polyship Week





	Unification Talks

**Author's Note:**

> When you mostly ship Edeleth and Dimileth but still want to support Dimigard Week, and realize it overlaps with Polyship Week...
> 
> Thank you to the many people who inspired this one, it wouldn't exist without you!

Edelgard never thought she would end up _here._

In her mind there were two options – victory, and total defeat. She never expected to end up in a stalemate with the Kingdom. She never expected Rhea to agree to give up power. And she _certainly_ didn’t expect the price of that agreement to be a diplomatic unification of Adrestia and Faerghus.

Via marriage.

Honestly, she still suspects that Rhea’s plan is to wait her out. Take the fire out of her revolution by legitimizing it via the very institutions it was trying to destroy, wait a generation or two for the people to forget, then swoop in and start reversing the progress Edelgard managed to make. Edelgard’s going to make _very sure_ that won’t be so easy.

But in the meantime, she’s here, and she’s got a husband to deal with.

She could have done much worse. Dimitri’s not a complete unknown, his views as a co-ruler aren’t unsalvageable, and so far, he seems willing to work with her. He’s latched onto her goal of wiping out her dear uncle’s _organization_ with an enthusiasm that’s almost frightening. On top of that, he’s close to her age, and quite appealing to look at. 

Things are just still...awkward. 

She hasn’t gotten the impression he _minds_ being married to her, more that he’s worried about imposing. But she’s not exactly skilled at dispelling tension and setting people’s minds at ease. Everything she’s tried to say to get him to _relax_ has just made him tense up more. 

Their wedding night was...unproductive. Three hours of strained silence broken up by fragments of stilted conversation, none of which even approached the topic of consummation. Finally, Dimitri had offered to go sleep in another room of the palace, and she had, somewhat peevishly by that point in the night, insisted they share the bed. They’d lain stiff as boards at opposite ends of the huge bed before drifting off in the wee hours of the morning, and seeing each others’ bare hands and feet was the closest they’d gotten to intimacy.

It’s been two months and they still haven’t gotten any closer.

It’s not that she wants to hurry and get knocked up – in fact, she’s taken measures to ensure she won’t – but she would like to, someday, have a sex life. She’d foolishly thought that marriage would coincide with that.

She’s beginning to suspect that her husband would rather have been wed to her professor. Back in their academy days, he’d spent almost as much time with her as her own students, and even today, Edelgard can see him perk up when she enters a room. And it seems like every time they try to discuss plans, one or the other of them suggests bringing the professor in to mediate, so Edelgard sees it quite often.

She’s not sure whether she’d be more or less bothered about it if she wouldn’t _also_ have liked to marry Byleth. 

Regardless of what either of them would prefer to be doing, though, they are where they are. And Edelgard would like to at least make an _attempt_ at making this work before suggesting that they both agree to take lovers. Especially since she suspects they might end up competing for the same person to fill that role.

* * *

“How do you make Dimitri so comfortable around you?” she asks as she and Byleth sort through the latest reports on the war against Those Who Slither in the Dark. Despite their initial reservations, Hubert and Dedue are working surprisingly well together to coordinate that assault.

“Hm?”

“He’s at ease talking to you, in a way he never is with me.”

Byleth frowns. “I don’t think I do anything special.”

Edelgard laughs dryly. “Perhaps it’s not that you set him at ease, but that I make him tense. I swear, when you’re not present every one of our conversations either awkwardly peters out, or winds up as an argument.”

“You both have your guard up around each other.” Byleth shrugs, as though it’s obvious. “If you get past that, it might be fine. He said you got along well as children.”

“He...what?” She blinks. “When did we meet each other as children? This is exactly the sort of thing I mean.”

“Both of you seem to relax more around me, but when we’re all together we mostly talk war and politics. Maybe I can join some less formal interactions to get you started?”

“That might help. Although I suppose you can’t exactly join us to ease the tension in our wedding bed.” As appealing as the thought may be.

To her surprise, a deep blush spreads over Byleth’s cheeks. “Pity,” she says.

There’s a cough from the doorway, and she spins around to find Dimitri standing there with a stack of paper in his hand, face even redder than Byleth’s. “I – there are some missives I thought worth bringing to your attention.”

Edelgard clears her throat, her own cheeks feeling warm. “Thank you. I’ll take a look.”

“Is–” He shakes his head. “Never mind.” He sets the missives on her desk. “None of them require action yet by my estimation, but let me know if you disagree.”

Face still red, he hurries out of the room.

* * *

They barely see each other for the rest of the day, but that night when they’re once again lying at opposite ends of their frankly massive bed, Dimitri’s voice breaks the pitch-black silence.

“That...conversation you were having today with the professor,” he says. “Is that...something you’d like to consider?”

She tenses in surprise. “Would _you_?”

“Things do seem to...flow more easily between us when she’s present. Perhaps that would extend to more intimate matters.” 

“And you’d be fine watching me fuck another woman in front of you?”

He repeats her earlier question. “Would _you?_ ” 

“In this particular context, yes. I suppose the remaining question is whether _she_ would be fine with this proposal.” 

“Shall we...ask?”

Edelgard thinks back to that blush. “Yes,” she says. “Let’s.”

She does find it a bit ridiculous that they’re going down this road without even broaching the subject of trying it out on their own, but _she’s_ not about to be the one to suggest it.

* * *

Byleth, as it turns out, is indeed fine with the proposal. She’d agreed to come to their bedroom that very evening, a spark that Edelgard’s learned to interpret as eagerness in her eyes. 

She and Dimitri are both in loose dressing gowns, and she thinks that the sliver of his sternum revealed where the two sides come together is the most skin she’s seen to date. Hopefully this goes well and that won’t _still_ be true by the end of the night.

The silence is just starting to get heavy when Byleth knocks on the door. With a relieved breath, she lets her into the room.

“So,” Byleth says, looking back and forth between them. “Is the plan to just...fuck?”

Dimitri clears his throat. “More or less.”

Byleth nods, brusque and business-like, and pulls her shirt over her head. Edelgard makes a small noise of protest – she’d had daydreams of undressing her teacher herself – but it dies in her throat as her gaze lands on what the shirt was covering.

Wow.

Byleth doesn’t pause to let her admire, she goes straight into methodically removing the rest of her outfit. It’s not exactly romantic, but Edelgard’s too hungry for the revealed sights to complain. When she glances over at Dimitri’s face, his expression mirrors the very same dilemma.

Fully naked, Byleth steps towards them, and at once they’re jolted into action. Edelgard reaches out, intent on capturing one of those stunning tits she’s spent far too long thirsting over – only for her hand to brush Dimitri’s in midair as he reaches for the same one. 

Startled, they both jerk back. 

“Sorry,” Dimitri says, blushing. “Go ahead.”

Well, she’s not about to _argue._ As Dimitri steps off to the side and leans in towards Byleth’s neck, she cups the tit she’d been reaching for. It’s soft and lush in her hand, surprisingly weighty, and the nipple firms up to a peak when she runs her thumb over it.

She needs it in her mouth, _now._

The next several minutes are a haze of silky skin under her tongue and soft gasps above her head, discovering the sumptuous give of Byleth’s breast between her lips and under her teeth. 

She pulls back to find she’s kissed half of Byleth’s chest an angry pink, dotted with love bites. Dimitri’s taken full responsibility for the tit she’d neglected, kneading it in his hand as he kisses Byleth’s neck and ear. 

Byleth’s biting her lip, squirming her thighs together. Her eyes flutter open at the sudden loss of Edelgard’s mouth on her chest and the disappointment in her eyes sends a curl of heat down Edelgard’s spine.

Edelgard sets her hand in the middle of Byleth’s back. “Help me bring her to the bed,” she says, and hooks her arm under Byleth’s thigh. Either one of them could easily carry her on their own, but that’s not the goal here.

“I can – walk–” Byleth protests, as Dimitri lifts her other thigh and they carry her to the bed between them.

They set her in the middle of the bed, sprawled out with legs akimbo and her hair arrayed around her head. Edelgard crawls up alongside her, drinks in her expression, traces two fingers over her parted lips.

Byleth catches them in her mouth. Making eye contact, she strokes her tongue over the pads. 

...Edelgard’s fingertips should not be that sensitive. 

She slides her fingers further into Byleth’s mouth, and Byleth moans. She swirls her tongue between them, sucks them even deeper. 

Across from her, Dimitri takes off his robe and climbs atop the bed. He’s broad, a line of golden hair down his groin that gets dense around his cock and the balls hanging heavy below it.

The cock itself is...impressive. Enough to inspire doubt over whether this is something she really wants to sign herself up for.

Partnership may be the goal of the evening, but she also desperately wants to feel Byleth’s pussy, and she’s not feeling charitable enough to avoid seizing the opportunity while it’s available. She pulls her fingers out of Byleth’s mouth and brings them between her legs. For a minute she allows herself to simply indulge in the feel of it, running her fingers along Byleth’s wet slit and playing with her labia.

Byleth makes a soft noise of loss, her mouth opening as though looking for something else to hold. Dimitri leans in to fill the gap, kissing her deeply as Edelgard spreads her own wetness over her folds.

He lays down alongside her, and suddenly his cock is pressing against Byleth’s thigh, less than a foot from Edelgard’s hand. Something in the back of her mind is shrieking in prudish shock. This is all very abrupt. She wasn’t expecting to be thrown headfirst into naked Dimitri after two months of nothing but occasional flashes of wrist. It feels _filthy._

Filthy in a way that has her plunging two fingers straight into Byleth’s pussy and thrusting them. The plush walls wrap around her, clinging to the dips of her fingers as they glide in and out obscenely.

With her thumb she rolls the shaft of Byleth’s clit back and forth under the skin. A predatory satisfaction curls in her chest as Byleth’s hips jerk in response, a noise muffled into Dimitri’s mouth.

Dimitri’s groping at the tit she’d bitten, fondling the nipple she’d sucked raw and red between his fingers. He releases Byleth’s lips and trails his kisses downward, his lips pressing into the soft flesh of her bosom as he makes his way towards the nipple Edelgard left unmolested.

Byleth is _wet._

Edelgard’s fingers are sliding cleanly into her cunt. Clear strands cling to her fingertips when she draws them back to add a third, just to feel Byleth stretch around her, just to watch her take it. 

She brings her other hand down to take over rubbing Byleth’s clit. With her thumb freed she can delve in deep – curl her fingers in to the base, and keep pushing even further, until the bones of her palm are pressed up hard into the soft flesh around Byleth’s cunt. 

Dimitri’s cock is still distractingly close to her hand, close enough that she can see the skin roll as he frots slowly against Byleth’s thigh. A clear bead of fluid collects on the head of his cock only to get smeared onto Byleth’s skin. Not enough that it seems _useful_ for anything. How peculiar.

In contrast, Byleth is soaked enough to coat the fingers Edelgard’s using to circle her clit, in addition to the ones in her cunt. Her entire body is so _responsive_ —rocking into touches, pinking up under their mouths, eagerly accepting everything Edelgard’s giving her. Edelgard has never felt terribly inconvenienced by the size of her own hands, beyond some worry that it might give her away as a woman, but she’s feeling it acutely as her fingertips strain to brush the back of Byleth’s inner walls when she wants to map out every inch of her.

“Can you take more?” she asks.

Byleth nods with conviction. “ _Plenty._ ”

Dimitri lifts his head from Byleth’s chest to watch. Byleth’s tits almost match now, red with kisses and a few indents of teeth.

With a slick sound, Edelgard slowly withdraws her fingers from Byleth’s pussy. She presses her dry pinky and messy ring finger together and licks them, Byleth’s juices salty and a little sweet on her tongue. She has the idea of shoving them between Byleth’s lips again, but as her hand passes Dimitri, he catches it with his mouth. Their eyes meet as he sucks her two fingers to the base, holding them lightly between his teeth as his tongue sweeps over every crevice. Her middle finger is smearing slick onto his cheek.

She swallows. Presses her fingers down into his tongue.

Neither of them break eye contact until he slowly pulls back and lets her fingers fall free, wet with his saliva.

Her cheeks feel warm as she brings her fingertips to Byleth’s wet pussy and draws them to a point. They slide in easily to the second knuckle and then she can feel Byleth’s cunt start to stretch to accept her, the skin around her hole pulled taut, each nudge of Edelgard’s hand demanding it find some new source of give.

Dimitri watches, transfixed, as Byleth’s pussy swallows her hand past the knuckles.

Edelgard pushes deeper. Byleth’s cunt is clenching around her hand, silky-hot, her clit engorged under Edelgard’s fingers. Her fingers hit a wall but it moves with her as she keeps pressing in, until Byleth’s hole is stretched wide around her palm, snug against the webbing of her thumb.

Dimitri’s still staring, even though her hand isn’t moving anymore. She’s just holding it there, sunk inside Byleth to the thumb as she explores, presses her fingers up into the crannies of her pussy. Even her fingers on Byleth’s clit have stilled, just pinching it gently between her fingertips, because she wants to hear her reactions directly.

_There_ we are.

The spot Edelgard just dug her fingers into pulled a noise from Byleth’s throat, breathy and lewd, and that’s enough to whip Dimitri’s head back around to face her. She tugs him down, greedy, and soon he’s lying beside her fondling her tits again, her noises getting muffled by his mouth.

Edelgard fucks her hand in and out of Byleth’s cunt, the squelch loud and obscene. With her other hand she goes back to caressing Byleth’s clit, the soft flesh twitching under her touch. The eager heat between her own legs is becoming an insistent throb, but she doesn’t want to free up either hand to touch herself. She adjusts her legs so she can rock against her heel through the robe. It’ll do for now.

Her gaze catches on Dimitri’s cock, still resting against Byleth’s thigh. It’s not quite as wide as her palm, but it’s a great deal thicker in other dimensions. She pictures what Byleth’s cunt would look like stretched around it. Thrusts her hand in all the way to the base of her thumb and wonders if Dimitri would groan aloud at being enveloped by the same plush grip. 

His kisses have moved down to Byleth’s chest again, one large hand holding her tits together and both her nipples in his mouth at once.

Damn. Edelgard should have thought of that.

Byleth’s noises are getting louder, as Edelgard presses her fingers up into the spots that made her gasp, as Dimitri tugs at her nipples and Edelgard keeps rubbing her clit. Her cunt’s getting even hotter to the touch, flushed dark under Edelgard’s hands. 

Byleth cries out.

Edelgard’s never even heard that in _battle._ Byleth’s thighs clamp around her hand, her hips jerk, and her cunt quivers around Edelgard’s palm as the sharp cry bleeds into a long, low moan.

Well, even if the rest of this evening is a disaster, this was worth it.

She pulls her hand out slowly, the sound of the wet walls of Byleth’s pussy coming back together audible even over her loud panting. Dimitri raises his head and shifts to watch. The movement makes his prick catch on Byleth’s thigh and then pop free like the arm of a catapult, smacking Edelgard lightly on the wrist.

They both freeze. 

Edelgard can feel her face heating up. It was...impressively solid. 

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri says. “I didn’t intend to–”

“Don’t apologize,” she says, a bit more sharply than intended. “Isn’t that sort of contact the goal here?” 

He still looks irritatingly remorseful. “Still, I didn’t mean for my…member to touch you before you were ready.”

She’d be offended at the implication she seemed unprepared, but she’s fairly certain her face betrays how much that brief contact fazed her. “Yes, well…” She wipes her hands on her robe. “...Look, I’ve been monopolizing the professor’s cunt long enough, why don’t you fuck her.”

He inhales sharply, head whipping to look at the professor splayed out on their sheets.

“She makes a good point, Dimitri,” Byleth says.

Dimitri scrambles to position himself between her thighs. She looks up at him eagerly, helping as he pulls her legs around his waist and nestles the head of his cock against her hole.

“Is this all right, Professor?”

“Yes.” She’s smiling a little as he gazes into her eyes. 

Edelgard suddenly feels a bit out of place.

Their gazes are locked together, so Edelgard is the only one who gets to watch the plump lips of Byleth’s cunt stretch wide around Dimitri’s prick as it slowly inches inside her. Her breath is coming heavy, lusty exhalations that make her tits rise and fall hypnotically.

Halfway in, Dimitri begins to rock his hips into Byleth’s body, running his hands along her hips and thighs. Byleth’s body flows into it, meeting him as naturally as a familiar sparring partner on the training grounds.

Just when Edelgard begins to suspect they’ve forgotten she’s there, Byleth looks over at her and says, “El, aren’t you going to get naked?”

Oh. She supposes she should, at some point. It would be easier if they weren’t both staring at her now, but…it’s fine. She can’t let this shake her.

Steeling her hands to keep them steady, she unties the belt of her robe. Both Dimitri and the professor have scars, but hers look…disconcerting. Unnatural. She doubts they’re terribly attractive.

She lets the robe fall from her shoulders and sees their eyes run over her. There’s a flash of surprise on Dimitri’s face, but it melts into what seems to be...appreciation. Byleth is staring unabashedly at her tits, even as she keeps pushing up into Dimitri’s thrusts. 

Edelgard scoots a bit closer.

Byleth’s tongue darts out to lick her lips as she reaches out to run a hand up Edelgard’s abdomen.

Dimitri lifts his hand off Byleth’s thigh. It hovers uncertainly for a moment, only to return to its former position. His eyes aren’t so shy, roaming over her arms, chest, and hips as he keeps fucking into Byleth.

All the attention is...rather flattering, honestly.

She settles down next to Byleth, where Byleth can reach her tits. Byleth quickly takes advantage of the opportunity, catching Edelgard’s nipples between her fingers.

Byleth’s own tits are starting to be jostled by Dimitri’s thrusts, heaving fetchingly. She’s pushing into him, moans forming in her throat. The noises are enough to pull Dimitri’s gaze back to her, and he seems to take it as a challenge. His thrusts start to get increasingly vigorous, until each slam of his hips is pushing Byleth up the bed. 

Byleth’s hand falls from Edelgard’s chest to brace herself. Her eyes are wide – almost disbelieving – as Dimitri keeps pulling her onto his cock, more and more of it disappearing into her cunt with each thrust. He’d started out only inserting it halfway, but now it’s gleaming with slick and Byleth’s pussy is swallowing it almost to the base. 

Just the visual is making the heat in Edelgard’s groin build to the point of vexation. She slips a hand between her own legs, rubbing her clit to the rhythm of Byleth getting fucked. 

Dimitri, perhaps inspired, shifts his hold on Byleth’s hips so he can circle her clit with his thumb while he pounds into her. It’s only a minute of that and Byleth is coming with a loud cry, her face scrunched up in pleasure. 

She’s beautiful.

With how energetically Dimitri is driving into her, Edelgard assumes he’ll soon follow, and watches his face in anticipation as she plays with her clit.

He just keeps going.

Long enough that Byleth comes again, knees trembling around his waist. Fingers buried up inside herself, Edelgard grinds the heel of her thumb into her clit as she watches Dimitri fuck Byleth through her orgasm and continue on with no signs of slowing.

He’s taking long enough that it's starting to get a little annoying, actually. Edelgard would, at some point in the evening, like for someone besides herself to touch her cunt. Even if they’re both lovely like this – muscles flexing, sweat running down Dimitri’s temple, Byleth flushed to her tits and moaning profanities Edelgard didn’t even know existed.

She pulls her fingers free and traces Byleth’s jawline contemplatively, smearing a wet line over her skin. When her fingers make it to Byleth’s lips, Byleth’s tongue darts out and laps Edelgard’s fingers clean of her juices, straining to reach the parts that aren’t within licking range. 

The edge of desperation is strangely arousing, so Edelgard doesn’t do anything to make it easier on her. 

Once she’s cleaned Edelgard’s fingers as best she can, Byleth pulls just the tip of Edelgard’s middle finger between her lips. Her tongue flicks over it and then she _sucks_ , encompassing Edelgard’s fingertip in soft pressure from her lips and pulling suction at the end. It immediately brings to mind other things Byleth could have between her lips, and her clit throbs hungrily.

She supposes if you want something, you have to take initiative.

Turning around so she’s facing Dimitri, she swings her leg over Byleth’s shoulders and sits on her face.

Byleth immediately dives in, but Dimitri looks a bit put out. 

“Edelgard,” he says with a hint of admonishment, “I wanted to see her face when I come.”

“Well,” Edelgard says, as primly as she can with Byleth’s tongue lashing over her cunt, “you’ll just have to look at mine.”

He seems taken aback, but he looks her in the eyes, disturbingly earnest. “Very well.”

The view from this angle is fantastic – Byleth’s tits jiggling, Dimitri’s abdomen flexing as he pumps into her. There’s something dirty and visceral about how the trail of Dimitri’s pubes leads down to the thick base of his cock hanging out of Byleth’s cunt, how her legs are spread wide to accommodate his hips. She grinds down onto Byleth’s face, gasping at the warm wet pressure on her greedy clit.

Dimitri’s restrained his pace, his thrusts slow and deep but no less powerful. On the other hand, Byleth seems to be trying to wrestle Edelgard’s pussy with her tongue, pushing her labia and clit back and forth in a way that’s rougher than she’s ever been with herself. 

She’s realizing that was an oversight. 

Dimitri’s slowed pace leaves everyone’s hands freer to wander, and Byleth grabs Edelgard’s thighs, fingertips sinking into the muscle as she uses the leverage to bury her face even deeper in Edelgard’s pussy. 

Edelgard reaches for one of Byleth’s swaying tits, and once again, her hand brushes Dimitri’s as he does the same.

This time she doesn’t pull back. 

Meeting his eyes with a challenge, she curls her fingers around the top half of Byleth’s breast and squeezes, then pushes it towards Dimitri. They knead Byleth’s tit back and forth between them, their fingers pressed against each other over the generous curve of her chest.

Look at them. Teamwork and skin contact. Hope is building in her chest for a future of less awkward evenings. It’s not the most conventional thing that could have brought them together, but whatever works.

Her clit needs a reprieve from the onslaught of Byleth’s tongue, so she shifts forward, sliding the opening of her cunt over Byleth’s mouth. Byleth takes the hint immediately, tracing Edelgard’s hole with her tongue, then fixing her lips around the entire area and sucking. 

Edelgard groans, pushing down as Byleth’s tongue dips inside her. Dimitri is still watching her, sweat gathered on his brow and his breath growing strained as he keeps rolling his hips. 

Meeting his gaze is starting to get...overwhelming. A sudden wave of pleasure that makes her eyes flutter shut gives her an excuse to break eye contact, drop her gaze to watch Dimitri burying his prick in Byleth’s cunt.

As soon as she looks away, he follows suit. Perhaps they’re still being a bit too competitive. 

Byleth’s moaning into her cunt, licking desperately as they keep playing with her tits. She thrusts her tongue up into Edelgard and pumps it in and out, oblivious to the battle of wills going on on top of her. Or maybe she’s entirely aware of it and this is her effort to help them get along. 

Edelgard grinds her clit against Byleth’s chin as Byleth tongue-fucks her, her pace unconsciously mimicking the rhythm of Dimitri’s hips. 

That rhythm is starting to stutter, Dimitri’s face contorting in pleasure. His fingers dig hard into the soft flesh of Byleth’s tit for a moment before both of his hands fly to her hips. He presses in tight with a long groan, and Edelgard swears she can see the base of his cock pulsing as he empties his balls into Byleth’s cunt. 

It’s the professor’s name on his lips, but as promised, he looks at her face. His gaze is hot, intense, and she swallows heavily with the weight of it. 

He pulls out slowly, his cock still fat and veiny, deeply flushed under the creamy smears of come. 

Byleth’s hip strain after him as he withdraws, and he chuckles, cupping her groin with one hand. “Still hungry, Professor?” 

He starts to circle her clit with his thumb, wrist moving like he’s thrusting his fingers into her cunt.

Edelgard has some catching up to do, and she tilts her body forward, grabbing Byleth’s tits in both hands as she slides her clit back over Byleth’s mouth. 

Byleth laves circles over it with her tongue, her fingers digging into Edelgard’s thighs as she pushes up in a way that presses her nose against Edelgard’s hole. 

Edelgard can hear her own moans getting breathier, her cunt twitching against Byleth’s face. Just when she’s nearing the edge, Byleth pulls her clit between her lips and _sucks._

Edelgard’s vision whites out for a moment, her muscles spasming as she comes like an explosion.

Body still trembling, she manages to lift herself up enough that Byleth knows not to dive in for a second round, and takes long, slow breaths, still straddling Byleth’s face.

When Edelgard recovers enough to get off of her, Byleth’s face is gleaming, wet from her chin to the bridge of her nose. Edelgard grabs her discarded robe and starts to help her wipe up.

Byleth nuzzles into her hand, moaning as Dimitri continues to work her cunt. She seems almost loopy, drunk on pleasure, and Edelgard wonders if she’s always like this after coming a few times, or if they’re just that good. 

“El,” she whispers conspiratorially. “El, Dimitri has such a good dick.”

Dimitri chokes a little, face turning bright red.

Edelgard looks contemplatively back at the dick in question, which doesn’t seem to be getting any softer. “Is that so?”

Byleth nods emphatically. “ _Really_ good. You should try it.”

Another choked noise, but this time it’s her own cheeks that Edelgard can feel reddening. A bit sternly, she gives Byleth’s nipple a sharp tug, and that’s what sends her over the edge, her pelvis bucking up into Dimitri’s hand.

She really is stunning when she comes. And the rest of the time, but Edelgard has yet to develop any resistances to this particular mode of expression.

They let her recover for a few minutes, hands wandering over her, petting her gently as she comes down. 

Eventually, she sits up, and scoots back against the pillows. Edelgard gives her a curious look, and Byleth catches her arm, pulling Edelgard to sit between her spread thighs. Once she’s settled, Byleth’s arms wrap around her and tug her back against Byleth’s torso. 

She can feel Byleth’s tits pressing into her back as Byleth’s hands run up and down her sides. 

“You fit surprisingly well in my lap, El,” Byleth murmurs behind her ear, fingertips skimming the curve of her breasts.

Byleth’s arm hooks under one of her thighs and pulls it up towards her chest, exposing her pussy.

Dimitri inhales sharply, and Edelgard knows he has a perfect view of Byleth’s fingers tracing along her slit.

It feels slow, after how energetically Byleth was eating her out, and something about the slowness is almost...embarrassing. Earlier the frantic need was enough to distract her from self-consciousness, but now she’s being softly and deliberately laid out and taken apart. Before, Byleth was taking some of the attention off her, but her presence now means Edelgard has two people intently focused on her.

Byleth’s lips are nibbling at her ear as she spreads Edelgard’s labia with her index finger and pinky. Her middle two fingers slip down on either side of Edelgard’s exposed clit, squeezing gently and nudging it back and forth. 

Dimitri’s watching. His cock is thick and heavy between his legs, still wet from Byleth’s pussy and his own come. 

Byleth’s hand slides up her torso and cups one of her tits. She fondles Edelgard’s nipple as her fingers on Edelgard’s pussy slide lower, until they’re tracing over her entrance.

“What do you think?” Byleth’s voice is low and husky in a way that curls hot at the base of her spine. Her two fingers dip into Edelgard’s cunt. “Do you want to try it?”

Edelgard swallows, eyeing it up and down. Byleth’s fingers are gently rubbing the inside of her pussy.

It does look...appealing.

“That was the ultimate aim here, wasn’t it?” she asks, voice more confident than she feels. “Dimitri, give it to me.”

Dimitri stares at her, wide-eyed. While he’d jumped between Byleth’s thighs like his ass was on fire, this time it takes him a while to even budge.

Finally, he crawls closer. For a moment he just looks down at her from that closer vantage point, his gaze lingering on where Byleth is fondling her tits and pussy. His knees are spread wide to bring their pelvises to the same level, so between him and Byleth she’s completely boxed in, and it’s not nearly as alarming as it should be.

Byleth withdraws her fingers, smearing Edelgard’s juices onto her thigh as she shifts her arm to simply hold it up.

Licking his lips with either desire or nervousness, Dimitri lifts the leg that Byleth isn’t holding, and settles Edelgard’s ankle on his shoulder, putting her pussy even more on display than before. Holding his cock steady with one hand, he lines it up, until she can feel the tip of it kissing her labia. 

He looks her in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

“For the love of – just stick it in already!”

With a noise that’s almost a chuckle, he pushes forward.

It’s big _._

She knew it was big, but seeing that with her eyes and feeling it with her pussy are two very different experiences. The initial stretch is incredible, and she feels a twinge of discomfort even with her cunt loose and wet from Byleth eating her out. 

She doesn’t realize she was tensing up until a sharp tug at her nipple startles her out of it.

“Relax, El,” Byleth kisses her hair, running her hand soothingly up and down Edelgard’s side. “I’ve got you.”

Something settles inside her, warm and secure, and it makes her body _melt._ Her pussy lets out a gush of slick and she can feel the head of Dimitri’s prick slip deeper, nudge inch by inch into her unresisting cunt.

“Well done,” Byleth murmurs, like Edelgard just aced an exam.

She looks down between her legs to see Dimitri’s cock buried halfway up her cunt. Her cheeks flush with embarrassing pride at the praise. Look at her, taking half her husband’s prick.

She clears her throat. “Well, Dimitri? You’re supposed to move at some point, I believe.”

There’s laughter in his eyes, like she reminded him of something. “Strict as ever, I see, El.”

For a moment she’s furious, violated. She never told him he could call her that, that’s something _given_ , how dare he–

His eyes are pale blue with long lashes, blond hair falling against his temples as he looks down, and it hits her. 

She did.

Well. What an awkward time to uncover those memories.

She’s yanked back into her head as the weight in her cunt starts to withdraw, as fingernails rake across her chest.

“Hold her other leg for me,” Byleth says behind her. 

One of Dimitri’s large hands hooks under her knee, keeping it held in place as Byleth lets go. He rocks forward into the cradle of her thighs, and her clit pulses in anticipation. Is Byleth going to rub her off while Dimitri fucks her?

But instead of reaching for her clit, Byleth cups her tits in both hands. Her breath is hot on Edelgard’s ear. “Touch yourself for us.”

She can feel both of their eyes on her as she reaches between her legs. 

Dimitri’s slowly pumping into her, each thrust rubbing the ridge where the head of his cock meets the shaft over the sensitive spot just inside her cunt. As she brings her fingers to her clit, he moans, as if the sight of her touching herself while speared on his cock is even more arousing than being inside her.

Almost unconsciously, her hand creeps lower. She runs her finger along the taut skin around the perimeter of her hole, the thick shaft sliding in and out of her.

Oh my. A long, shaky exhalation escapes her.

“How do you feel?” Byleth asks, squeezing her tits.

“Full.” Even to her own ears, her voice sounds a little strained. 

“Is that...good?” Dimitri asks.

“Keep going, and I’ll let you know.”

Byleth flicks her nipples and pulls Edelgard a little higher into her lap – just a little, but enough to change how Dimitri feels in her cunt. The flashes of sensation from his cock rubbing inside her get bigger, louder, and she gasps with it. Her fingers fly back up to her clit. She feels her cunt clench around Dimitri’s prick on the outstroke, trying to suck him in.

His fingers tighten on her leg.

But his thrusts are still measured and deliberate, pulling back at the same point each time. When he fucked Byleth he was almost wild by this point, hips swinging frantically as he worked his cock deeper and deeper. 

She wants…

She wants him to lose control, wants him deep enough that she can feel his balls hitting her ass.

“Harder.”

Dimitri inhales sharply. “Are you certain?”

“You heard her,” Byleth says. She bucks forward, pushing Edelgard’s body into his next thrust, and it’s not quite what she wants but it’s _closer._

She sees something in Dimitri’s face crack. 

He pushes in harder, faster, deeper, until every thrust is lighting up something inside her. Byleth’s hands are rough on her chest, nails dragging over her tits, harsh tweaks to her nipples. 

It’s still not quite enough. 

“Stop – holding back, both of you,” she gasps, fingers frantically circling her clit. “I want to feel this in the morning.”

The noise Dimitri lets out is dark, low, almost angry. His fingers tighten on her thighs to the point of bruising and he slams forward. His sac hits her ass, his cock strikes something deep up inside her she didn’t even know was _there –_ and for a split second she wants to ask if Byleth did, but Byleth’s teeth are sinking into the place where her neck meets her shoulder and her own throat is busy shouting and she’s _coming,_ in shuddering pulses that leave her momentarily blinded.

They keep going, and time gets fuzzy for a while – flashes of feverishly rubbing her clit, of her pussy spasming around Dimitri’s prick in another orgasm, of Byleth’s hands on her tits, of the two of them kissing over her shoulder.

Dimitri’s moaning their names, a muddled litany of _Professor, Edel-, Byleth, El_ over the sounds of him pounding her cunt. At some point she rubs the tip of her own clit to numbness and Byleth takes over with a precision she’s not capable of at the moment, gently stimulating the buried parts even as her other hand rakes lines up Edelgard’s torso. 

She has no idea how long it’s been when Dimitri shudders, pours himself into her with a strangled gasp.

Byleth drops soft kisses on her hair and strokes her arms until their breathing evens, until Dimitri pulls out and leaves her dripping.

“Well,” Edelgard says, voice a little raspy. “I would consider that a success.”

Dimitri laughs breathlessly. “Agreed.”

With one last kiss on Edelgard’s shoulder, and a brush of her fingers against Dimitri’s arm, Byleth scoots out from behind her. 

“Glad I could help,” she says, moving towards the edge of the bed. “I’ll let you two have some time alone. Let me know if you need me again.”

Something in her face and voice is blank, shuttered. Like when she first arrived at Garreg Mach. 

“Wait a momen–”

“You don’t have to–”

She and Dimitri protest in the same breath.

They turn to each other, and she doesn’t know if it’s because she just had him up her cunt for half an hour or because their hearts are so aligned on this particular topic, but a moment of intuitive understanding passes between them. 

Dimitri clears his throat. “What we mean to say is...we’d like you here, regardless of how close the two of us become.”

“Indefinitely,” Edelgard adds, reaching out and catching one of her hands. Their fingers are sticky with slick, and she hadn’t pictured this conversation happening naked, but she didn’t get this far by hesitating. “You’re…very dear to me.”

Dimitri takes Byleth’s other hand. “Your presence brings me boundless joy. Please, stay with us.”

The stony calm on Byleth’s face shatters. She looks between them, open, vulnerable. “...I would love to.”

For the first time, they sleep together in the middle of their massive bed, her calf hooked over Dimitri's leg, his arm wrapped around her, and Byleth cuddled between them. 

She thinks...she rather likes it.


End file.
